Make It Happen, Don't Just Wish It
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Asriel wished a lot of things. To have a sibling, to see the surface, for humans and monsters to get along. Chara came along, and with their coming came Asriel's wishes leaving.


**I'm on a story publishing roll here! 3 stories in just pretty much a week! I really impress myself. :3c**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this story!**

 _ **Make It Happen, Don't Just Wish It**_

There was a time Asriel Dreemurr wished he had more company.

It wasn't as if there were no monster children around to play with. He had friends, sure, but that wasn't the company he wanted. He wanted a sibling. It was a childish time in Asriel's life when he asked for a sibling, and it amused his Mother and Father, but the answer was always _'No, Asriel.'_ He wanted to have someone he could live with, laugh with, share secrets after dark with, play with, get in trouble with, and be spoiled with.

Years later, Chara came, and Asriel's wish was granted.

They were not nice. They were not mean. Cynical and mischievous was what they were. They played Asriel's games and had Asriel's play theirs too. _They were not mean_ , Asriel would think whenever Chara blamed the purposeful breaking of a treasured ornament ton him. _It's only a simple joke_.

 _A simple joke was what it was_ , Asriel convinced himself and Chara told him. Chara told him many things. About how humans were terrible. About how the surface is terrible. How everything was terrible and they were oh-so-happy to be with monsters instead.

 _Monsters are like me_ , Chara spoke one night in hushed tones in the cover of darkness _. Abandoned, nasty, and treated wrongly by humans._ Asriel nodded at this wordlessly. He did not think about how Chara had called monsters nasty. He did not think about those bad things Chara said.

 _Chara has a reason to climb this mountain,_ Asriel told himself as he saw Chara playing a violent game in front of him. They were acting out a murder scene. The culprit wasn't caught and everyone perished. _Chara was only blowing off steam,_ Asriel thought, ears pounding with pain when Chara threw him to the ground by them, his heart breaking when his- their Father was poisoned, when that creepy face wouldn't go away.

There was a time when Asriel humans and monsters to live together in peace.

 _Why can't it be that simple?_ A young Asriel asked his Mother one night. _Can't we fix this?_

His Mother sighed. _It seems humans simply cannot be that kind, my child._ His Mother would leave later on behalf of the humans, on Asriel's behalf.

Then Chara came, and that wish was demolished.

Humans were not good, judging from what Chara said. Wars, murder, traitors, injustice…they happened all the time above ground, and nothing seemed to stop it. _Humans are awful,_ they growled, curling into the fluffy blankets provided by Toriel in bed one night. _I wish I wasn't one._

 _Is there anything good about humans?_ Asriel asked them. _Do good humans exist? I want us all to get along._ Chara smirked at this _. No._ They said. _All humans are bad up there. They have no…humanity._ Asriel's heart darkened at this. There was no way monsters and humans could get along. He witnessed it first hand, again and again. He saw when he died. He saw when Father had ordered the killing of all humans entering. He saw because of one human child that ended them all, as well as him once, all for the sake of his beloved sibling and bloodlust.

At one point, Asriel wished that he could go to the surface.

Chara came and made him not want to. He ended up going with them anyways.

 _There's whole miles of trash,_ Chara described to him. _Toxic gases in the air at all times. Oceans full of trash._ Nothing dimmed Asriel's delight of seeing the surface more than this, and Chara knew it. They did not talk about the lovely views of nature left alone to thrive, blessing the Earth with its beauty. They did not speak of the beautiful sky sights and stars above that fascinated. They never told a soul about the scenic mountains, rivers, lakes, and other formations of nature.

Asriel went to the surface with Chara, and it was the only sight of it he had seen. Dozens of townsfolk brandishing weapons as the prince laid down his sibling's body to rest. Dozens of human's rage and hatefulness plunged into his body, into his SOUL, into his mind. Dust trailed in his wake. He barely remembers the look on his parents' faces when he came to them, dead.

He wished he could be reborn. _Someone_ made that happen. Was it himself, the scientist, his sibling? Asr _\- Flowey_ didn't care.

Once upon a time, Asriel wished he could have had company.

 _Frisk made that happen_.

The young human befriended these monsters, even though they tried to kill. Frisk had found the best in everyone. They had spirit. They had heart. They were everything Asriel wished he had in Chara.

Asriel once wished humans and monsters could live in peace.

 _Frisk made that happen._

The world, whatever it was like those years ago when Chara described it, was beautiful. He saw the sun rise. He saw stars. He felt the relaxing sensation of walking down the beach, lightly splashing in water. He learned about human culture, made human friends, and, due to his Prince status, knew many and was known by many.

Asriel wished he could see the surface.

 _Frisk made it happen_. It took just a small compromise, a small bit of their SOUL to make room for his. He was no longer Flowey. He was Asriel, and that's what mattered. Frisk took him and the rest of their friends, to the surface together. Thanks to the human, monsters could see again. They could live again, not in fear of hiding underground.

Frisk made all of those wonderful things happen when Chara couldn't, and Asriel couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
